


yours & mine

by yanjun (broduce)



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, zhangjun being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broduce/pseuds/yanjun
Summary: zhangjing likes his coffee bitter; yanjun likes his sweet





	yours & mine

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by chaoze revealing zhangjing drinks black coffee and yanjun ordering java chip frapp when npc was in LA

"I don't know how you can drink this stuff."

Zhangjing looks up briefly from his laptop to see Yanjun place his usual coffee order — straight black with no cream or sugar — on a napkin next to him.

"Thanks," he murmurs with a smile, shifting his eyes back to his screen as Yanjun takes a seat across from him.

"I mean, isn't it...bitter?" Yanjun asks, scrutinizing eyes narrowed into slits as he peers at Zhangjing's coffee.

"Yes, Yanjun, black coffee is bitter," Zhangjing replies patiently, fingers tapping rhythmically against the keyboard.

Yanjun rolls his eyes as he throws a crumpled up piece of napkin at him, and Zhangjing laughs, finally tearing his gaze away from his work to look at his boyfriend. He reaches for the coffee, taking a big gulp, and hums in contentment as the silky liquid flows down his throat — cold and bitter. Just like his life, he thinks with amusement.

Zhangjing takes a peek at Yanjun. Well, maybe not so bitter.

Yanjun is sipping on his usual, a java chip frappuccino, complete with a full squirt of whipped cream on the top.

"Well, I don't understand how you drink that stuff. It's so sickeningly sweet," Zhangjing counters, eyeing Yanjun's frap with distaste.

Yanjun seems almost offended by his words. "Sometimes you need a little sugar in your life, babe."

Zhangjing rolls his eyes as his fingers make their way back to his laptop. "No need for more sweetness when I have you in my life."

A pause, as Zhangjing's fingers freeze on the keyboard.

A peek, as Zhangjing glances up at Yanjun.

And then a loud wail, as Zhangjing throws his arms onto the table and proceeds to throw his face into his arms.

Yanjun is laughing. It's that boisterous, obnoxious laugh that is as contagious as it is annoying, and Zhangjing can't help the way his heart clenches in fondness at the sound of it.

"I've been spending way too much time with you if I'm spouting this kind of nonsense," Zhangjing grumbles, his voice muffled by his arms.

He hears some rustling and hesitantly peers up, only to find Yanjun's face at extremely close proximity to his. He yelps, jerking backwards as Yanjun continues to smirk victoriously.

"Hm, I didn't hear you the first time. Could you repeat what you said earlier?" Yanjun asks, his eyes dancing with mirth.

Zhangjing's already red face flushes even more, and he swats at Yanjun's arm with a scowl.

Yanjun leans forward. "You know, you're the one who made me appreciate sweet things."

Zhangjing leans back. "How so?"

"Because you're so sweet."

When Yanjun surges forward to lightly peck Zhangjing on the lips, Zhangjing can almost taste the chocolatey sweetness.

It mixes well with the bitterness of his black coffee, and Zhangjing thinks, maybe some sugar isn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i got really excited when i learned that zhangjing drinks black coffee because that's how i drink mine lmfao but then chaoze said it was to lose weight so now i'm :(( but anyway, isn't it fascinating how different zhangjun are yet how well they match? 
> 
> twitter: [@y4njun](https://twitter.com/y4njun)


End file.
